Teen Beach Movie 2!
by xxXXBuggsXXxx
Summary: Set right after the movie ends! The gang of Wet Side Story gets trapped in modern day California, can Brady and Mack find a way to get them back to their movie? What happens when some of the gang decide that they don't want to go back? Will everything work out eventually and stay perfect? Read and find out! MackxBrady, LelaxTanner, SeacatxGiggles, CheChexOC, ButchxOC Warning: Songs
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I've been thinking about doing a Teen Beach Movie, story since it premiered on Disney Channel the other day. This story is sort of like a sequel to the movie. It's based in Mckenzie and Brady's world. There will be some new characters as well as the old. And this story will have some of the songs from the movie as well as new songs! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Arrival **

**Mack's POV**

I walked hand-in-hand with Brady back into my Grandfather's shop with a bright smile on my face. We had just got finished surfing, and everything seemed to be perfect again. I wasn't going off to private school, I was going back to the public school with Brady and we could be together, it was supposed to be great, but I still got that feeling like something was wrong, something happened.

"Want some pizza?" Brady brought me out of my thoughts as he opened the fridge in the shop and pulled out some leftover pizza.

"...Huh..?" I looked away from the yellow and burgundy surfing board that was back on the wall of the shack and over at Brady. He had already put enough pizza on the plate for me and him. "Oh yeah sure..." I mumbled in response.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and I huffed silently. I hated that he could do that, he wasn't even looking at me, but he could always tell when something was wrong. "We're back home... we're together, isn't that what you wanted?" He asked and put the pizza in the microwave, and looked at me with a grin.

"Of course that's what I wanted, and I still do... but Brady don't you feel like something is off place again?" I asked him and pursed my lips in thought.

"What do you mean?" Brady asked me. The microwave timer went off and he pulled the pizza out, he took a slice and began munching on it happily and I shook my head.

"How can you eat at a time like this?" I asked.

Brady laughed, "A time like what Mack? Everything's fine!" He exclaimed and walked over to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "You worry too much."

But I wouldn't budge, my instincts where never wrong. I went over to the window and peered out of the shack, looking at the waves of the water first, before glancing around the beach, that's when I saw them. A group of people wandering on the beach that clearer didn't belong here.

The color drained from my face, "Oh my god..." I whispered.

Brady looked up at me, from eating the pizza and quickly walked over to me, seeing the look on my face. "What? What is it?" He asked and looked out the window. "What are they doing here?" He gasped.

Brady and I quickly ran out of the shack, and ran over to the group of teenagers wandering around the beach looking like a bunch of lost puppies. "Lela, Tanner!" I called as we made our way to them, the group of teens looked over at us. The smile that broke out onto Lela's face was enough to make anyone feeling down, happy.

"Mack, Brady!" Lela exclaimed and ran over, giving me a big hug, I couldn't help but grin. "Hi!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Brady asked with a grin as he hugged Lela, and did one of those bro-hugs with Tanner and Butch.

"Some freak storm brought us here." Butch said, his 60s accent still with him.

"And my hair's all wet." Che-Che exclaimed.

"Yeah, that happens here." I said to Che-Che, who pouted.

"What is this place?" Tanner asked Brady and I.

"This is our home..." I said and Brady and I looked at each other, "Come on in the shack guys, we have a lot to explain to you..." I said slowly.

"Yeah, like the fact that you guys are movie characters..." Brady said and I gave him a look as we lead our new friends into the shack.

"The outside of this place looks like Big-Mama's. Cool." Seacat said with a grin as he and Giggles walked inside.

"This is going to take a while." I changed the Open sign on the shack, to Close and closed the door behind everyone.

"Anyone want pizza?" Brady asked with a grin, I could tell that he was all for them being here.

* * *

**That's the first chapter of hopefully, many more!**

**It's all up to you, the readers, to decide if I should keep this story and continue!**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts, friendly criticism is welcome!**

**Hope you guys liked it! Am I portraying the characters alright? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So... first off I would just like to say... **

**26 REVIEWS FOR ONE FLIPPING CHAPTER! I'm so happy right now, so I decided to get this chapter up the day after the first one! Thank you to all the people that reviewed and followed my story! I really appreciate it all and I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**As for the people who want to see CheChexButch... I was thinking about putting them together, but I decided to go another route with them :D**

**Hope you guys like tis chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Beach Movie~!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Explanation**

**Mack's POV**

I looked around as the bikers and surfers happily ate the pizza and drink the 'Pops' as they called it.

"Ya gots any shakes?" Butch asked and looked up at me. I shook my head in response, still trying to figure out how Brady and I where going to get these guys back into Wetside Story.

Then there was Brady... who was sitting on the couch laughing and talking to Seacat and Tanner.

I sighed, it was probably going to be up to me to figure it out, I cleared my throat and stood up from the chair I was sitting in. "Alright guys, listen up. You guys aren't supposed to be here, obviously." I said and rubbed my hands together, "So we have to find a way to get you guys back to where you belong."

Brady nodded and stood up, he went over to the TV and grabbed the Wetside Story DVD and handed it to Lela. "You guys are apart of a musical, Wetside Story."

It was silent, Lela stared at the DVD. "Hey... Butchy... guys look it's us." She handed the DVD to everyone else.

"But what does this mean, what's a DVD?" Butch asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A DVD is a modern day movie." I explained. "You guys are now in 2013."

"So you're saying we're all characters from this ah, here movie?" CheeChee asked.

Brady and I nodded.

"Don't you get it? That's why everything was so 'perfect' in your world." I said.

Lela and Tanner looked at each other and frowned.

"So what we gots to do now?" Butch asked.

"When can we go home?" Tanner asked after him.

"Well I don't know how we're going to get you guys home..." I said slowly after I thought it over.

"Maybe we can get you guys home the way you got here? The storm." Brady suggested.

"Yeah, but you know how rare it storms here." I said. "And we have school in two days."

Brady frowned and we looked at each other, then at the gang.

"I've gots an idea." CheChe said suddenly and did one of her famous giggles.

"Oh great, this will be good." Butch said teasingly.

"Leave her alone Butchy." Lela said with a smile.

"I'm only teasin' ya Che." Butch said and laughed slightly.

"Well what if we go to this school with ya? Just until there's a storm?" CheChe suggested.

I raised an eyebrow. "You know what? That's not such a bad idea now that I think Bout it, you guys can just go to school with us for a few days." I said with a nod and looked at Brady who was grinning brightly.

"This is going to be so cool!" He said brightly.

I grinned and looked at my phone.

"Oh! We saw one of those on the beach. The boy called it his... Cellphone." Tanner said excitedly.

I nodded. "Yeah, they're different kinds of cellphones, I have a iPhone." I said and tossed Tanner the phone, the gang crowded around him quickly and began looking through the phone. The looks on their faces where priceless as me and Brady watched them.

Lela and CheChe got up and walked around the shack, looking at the different electronics. CheChe picked up the headphones, "what's this here?"

"Oh, those are my headphones. It's what I use if I want to listen to something without disturbing anyone else. See..." Brady pulled out his phone, and plugged the headphones into it. He hit play on his phone and put the headphones in CheChe's ears.

CheChe's eyes lit up and she scrolled through the music on the phone.

Giggles stood up and walked over gtop CheChe, watching her with bright eyes.

Brady came back over and stood next to me.

"So... How are we going to enroll them in school?" I asked him.

Brady narrowed his eyes as he thought. "Foreign exchange students?" He suggested.

"There's nothing foreign about them, maybe we can say that they're relatives?" I suggested.

"But they can't all be our relatives." Brady said, I frowned, he was right.

"We need help." I said...

Brady and I thought for a moment, before we both looked at each other and said, "Sonic.,"

"Who's Sonic?" Struts asked, and they all looked up at us.

"Sonic is a friend of ours, he's big on this electronics stuff and is a huge nerd about it." I explained.

"Yeah he once hacked in the school's computer and changed my English grade from a D, to a B." Brady said with a grin and I laughed slightly.

"What's a computer?" Butch asked.

Brady laughed. "Oh, you guys are going to love this, come on!" He yelled and ran to the back room, where grandpa kept his computer and laptop.

They followed Brady out of the room, eager to learn about some more electronics, and I just watched with an amused grin.

It was going to be hard, getting them back home, that much was for sure. But at least we would have fun doing it.

* * *

There you have it! The second chapter to my story! This chapter was a bit tricky to write, but I got it up! I hope you guys like it!

Let me know what you think about it in a review please! REVIEW!

One or two characters will be introduced in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So... first off I would just like to say... **

**Thank you to everyone who has been following and reviewing this story! It means a lot to me and reviews are like cookies in my opinion!**

**Got a question that you want answered? Post it on a review and I'll get back to you! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Beach Movie~!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Introducing Sonic**

**Mack's POV**

"So yous can do anything on this thing?" Lugnut asked Brady, as the bikers and surfers crowded around the computer, watching

Brady nodded with a grin.

"And this here laptop?... is the same as the computer but smaller?" Butch asked.

"Yeah basically." I replied and looked down at my phone, I shot a quick text to Sonic, letting him know hat we would be there in about thirty minutes. "Except laptops are portable, you can take them anywhere with you." I explained to Butch.

"So when we get to Sonic's house, what is he going to do?" Seacat asked suddenly, they all looked at me.

"Well hopefully he can help us out in getting you guys into school without anyone noticing you." I said and stood up, "Shall we go?"

The surfers looked at Tanner, and the bikers looked at Butch.

"Lets do this." Tanner said with a grin and straightened up.

"Lets roll." Butch said and popped his collar.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, looking at Brady who was silently laughing. It was funny how the surfers and bikers looked to their leaders for confirmation on doing things.

Lela stood up happily and grabbed Tanner's hand, walking out of the shack with him.

I watched everyone file out of the shack, Butch, Tanner and Lela in the lead, then CheeChee, Seacat and Giggles holding hands, and Struts and Lugnut trailing behind them, they where walking close, but not too close. I narrowed my eyes at that, then walked out of the shack with Brady, moving to the front of the group so we could show them the way.

"Hey..." I said, walking close to Brady and holding his hand.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Does it say anything in the movie about Lugnut and Struts liking each other?" I asked him curiously.

Brady thought back and shook his head, "No, not that I know of." He said and kissed my cheek. I nodded as we made our way away from the beach and into the neighborhood. Condos and houses lined up next to each other the gang looked around in wonder.

I walked up the porch of Sonic's house and looked back at the bikers and surfers. "Alright... you guys stay here while Brady and I go talk to Sonic for a minute, don't go anywhere." I said firmly and knocked on the door, before simply walking in the house, it was a thing we did, just walked in our friend's houses.

I heard Brady say, "We'll be right back." Before following me into the house and up the stairs.

**Butchy's POV**

I watched as Mack and Brady disappeared into the house and raised an eyebrow, glancing around the neighborhood.

"Let me be the first to say that... this place is wicked cool." Seacat said and grinned.

"I gots to agree with ya, I'm diggin' this place." Lugnut said with a nod and he pulled out his comb and fixed his hair, that had turned a mess after getting wet. I did the same quickly, forgetting about that.

"Seacat you look like a wet puppy." Giggles said and well, giggled.

"I could really use some curlers for my hair." CheeChee said with a frown and looked in her mirror.

"Forget hair, what about my shoes." Struts whined and held up her pink heels.

I rolled my eyes at the girls' problems and looked around once more, spotting a motorcycle down the road I let out a low whistle. "Now that's nice..." I said and walked down the steps of the porch and towards the bike.

"Butchy!" Lela called after me.

"Boss where ya goin'?" Lugnut asked.

"To check out my new ride." I replied and snapped my fingers and pointed towards the motorcycle, before walking off.

**Brady's POV**

I followed Mack up the stairs, snatching her hand in a grasp gently and smiling as she turned around and glanced at me.

"Sonic!" Mack called and knocked on his door to his room.

The house was empty except for Sonic, his parents where never home, so he always had people over whenever.

"Yo! Yeah come on in." A male's voice sounded from the opposite side of the door. Mack pushed the door open to the room and walked inside, I followed after her, looking around.

Sonic's room was like a regular teenage boy's room, it had posters of bands and girls up on his wall, it was slightly junky, but not with clothes or food or anything, but wads of paper. I told you he was a slight nerd, but he was a cool one. He had a wooden desk with a laptop on it and a printer, he was currently at the laptop typing rapidly on it.

"What's up Sonic?" I asked and leaned against the wall of his room, Mack took a seat on his bed.

Sonic spun around in his chair and faced us, he grinned, adjusting his glasses. "Hey." He said with a nod towards me, and glanced over at Mack. "Sup' Macky?" Sonic and Mack go way back, since like kindergarden. t first I was sort of skeptical about their relationship, but now I know that Sonic and Mack will never be anything more than just good friends.

Mack rolled her eyes and picked up a pillow, tossing it at Sonic. "We need your help?"

"We need you to help us enrolling a few kids in school." I added, Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"What kids? And why?" He asked curiously.

Mack sighed, "Okay look... you're not going to believe us unless we show you..."

I nodded towards the window, "Look out your window." I said.

Sonic narrowed his eyes, "I'm not going to get shot or anything if I do right?" I snorted at that and watched as Sonic stood up and crossed over to the window, he peered out there. "Who are those people outside on my porch?... And why do they look so familiar?" He asked.

Mack cleared her throat and stood up, she pulled out the Wetside Story DVD from her jacket and handed it to him. Sonic looked at the DVD, then out the window, then at the DVD again, then finally back at us. "No freaking way... WETSIDE STORY!" He threw his hands in the air and I caught the DVD quickly. "You have the cast of Wetside Story on my porch? How did this... how did this even happen? Like shouldn't they be old... or dead?" He asked slowly and flopped back on his bed. "Alright, what are they doing here?"

So as Mack went on and explained what happened, I listened quietly as Sonic's eyes grew wider and wider every minute. He then grinned when she was finished.

"Alright..." He nodded, "I'll help."

I smirked and nodded. I knew it wouldn't take much to convince Sonic, he was always into exciting stuff, and always like to take a chance. That's why he changed my grade that time.

"I'll go get them." I said and pushed myself off the wall, I walked out of the room and downstairs. I opened the door to the house and looked at the gang.

"Well?" Lela asked with a hopeful smile.

"Come on in... wait where's Butch?" I asked and glanced at everyone.

"Butchy went and gots him a set of wheels." CheeChee said and pointed down the street. I groaned when I spotted Butch, he was n the bike and everything. I jogged down the street and to the house.

"I digs this ride." Butch said and rubbed his hand along the bike. I shook my head.

"Butch you can't just go taking people's motorcycles here." I explained to him and he narrowed his eyes. "I will find someone with a bike, just as good as this one and you can borrow that one." I told him and practically yanked him off the bike.

"Fine, but it better be good, I gots a rep to protect." Butch said and flapped his jacket, and walked ahead of me.

I raised an eyebrow and followed him, motioning everyone into the house.

* * *

**Alright! That's the third chapter! What do you guys think? Like this one? I for one am finding it harder and harder to get these chapters going, I know where I want to go with the story, but it's hard to write it out. I might have a mild case of WB, but I won't stop until this story is completed!**

**Let me know what you guys think about this chapter? Am I still portraying the characters good? Am I keeping things funny still? Did you like Sonic?**

**And in case you where wondering what Sonic looks like... he looks like Andrew Garfield with glasses :3**

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	4. Chapter 4

ATTENTION TO ALL OF THE FOLLOWERS OF THIS STORY!

I want to thank you guys for being so supportive and the positive reviews!

I do have an announcement to make, I will be going of HIATUS for the next two weeks due to vacationing, please look for a new chapter around 8/20. I hope this does not discourage any of you to stop reading this story, I promise you after vacation there will be a new chapter!

Thank you guys once again and I'm sorry if you guys thought this was a chapter.

Until next time!

Buggs


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So... first off I would just like to say... **

**Thanks for all the faithful fans of this story! Please keep the reviews going!**

**Got a question that you want answered? Post it on a review and I'll get back to you! :D **

**As for the question about the villains showing up? They will be showing up, soon, but not soon :D **

**By the way, how did you like my Brady and Butch POV's? Did you think I portrayed them right? If so, there might be more chapters in there POV's. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Beach Movie~!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Mack's POV**

I got up off of Sonic's bed and made my way over to his desk, leaning against the wall I asked, "Okay, so how are we going to do this?"

"Well for some of them, we are going to have to change their names." Sonic replied with a thoughtful look on his face. I looked up at the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, and Brady entered with the gang of Wet Side Story.

"I caught Butch trying to hi-jack someone's motorcycle." Brady said as he entered with the gang.

I rolled my eyes and looked pointedly at Butch.

"What? I digs it." Butch said with a shrug.

Sonic immediately stood up from his chair and stared wide-eyed at the group of teens. "This is unbelievable." He mumbled and walked over to the group.

Butch raised an eyebrow and immediately sized up at Sonic.

"Calm down, he's going to help you guys." Brady said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, calm down Butchy." CheeChee said and giggled.

Butch huffed silently.

"So... what are you thinking?" I asked Sonic and looked at him.

"I mean this is just uncanny, the fact that I have the cast of Wetside Story in my house, standing in my room." Sonic said, he adjusted in glasses.

"Are you goings to stop staring at us or what?" Butch asked.

"What Butchy means to say is, can you help us?" Lela asked Sonic.

Sonic nodded, "I can help... it'll take some work. But I can help." He grinned and sat back down in his chair. "Okay so first off is names, some of you can keep your names, but some of you can't... some of the names are just too 60s for now." He said.

"Why don't we just go down the line?" Brady suggested, "Why don't we start with Tanner." He said and nodded towards the lead surfer who was looking around the room with a slight grin on his face.

Sonic glanced up at Tanner, and gave him a once over. "You guys need to make sure you get some new clothes for them... they can't go to school dressed like that or they'll be noticable for sure." He said. "But I'm thinking Tanner's name can be Tyler-"

Some of the group gasped and others giggled at the thought.

I chuckled slightly and shook my head.

"Tanner... Tyler... Tanner... Tyler... _Tanner_... Tyler... I like it!" Tanner said with a bright grin.

"Oh I like it too, it doesn't sound like Tanner at all." Rascal said with a nod.

Giggles nodded eagerly along with Seacat.

"...As I was saying, Tanner can be Tyler, he's from Hawaii along with the other surfers as exchange students, but not exactly foreign." Sonic explained. He began to type rapidly onto his computer as he began to hack into the school's computer system.

"Next is Seacat, how about Justin for his name?" Brady suggested and shrugged, he moved over by me and sat down on the bed next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as well, I grinned at him.

"That sounds cool." Sonic said with a nod and began typing into the computer, while the surfers and bikers just stared at us with wide eyes.

"Butch... Bryan from New York, along with the other bikers." Sonic said.

"Oh so you're trying to make them from some place that has their accent?" Brady asked.

Sonic nodded, "Exactly."

"I don't likes that name." Butch said and shook his head. "Makes me sound like a dork."

"You'll be fine Butchy." Lela told her brother and grinned brightly.

So eventually we got all the names figured out, and while some of the bikers and surfers weren't happy about it, they eventually agreed.

Tanner was now Tyler.

Seacat was now Justin.

Butch was now Bryan.

Lela was now Leah.

Giggles was now Grace.

CheeChee was now Ciara.

Rascal was now Will.

Lugnut was now Lucas.

and Struts was now Stephanie.

"Alright so next thing, before we go out and off to the mall, school status?" I suggested and Sonic and Brady nodded.

"What's a school status?" Struts asked us.

"It's what the kids in the school will label you guys as, like I'm the Hot nerd-"

"No one labels you as that." I said and shook my head.

"Yes they do!" Sonic protested. "Like I was saying, I'm the hot nerd, Mack and Brady are surfers."

"Oh so we can still be surfers!" Tanner said exactly.

"No you can't, that's another way you can be recognized, sure you can surf and sure you can ride bikes, but no you can't be labeled as that." I explained.

"So Butch- I mean _Bryan_... will become a bad boy?" Brady suggested.

"I likes that title." Butch said with a smirk.

"But that won't work, you can't be a bad boy because you where sort a bad boy in the movie, you have to become the opposite." I said with a sigh. "A nerd, or dork as you put it."

Absolute horror crossed Butch's features. "A _dork_?! You wants me to become a dork?! Have you seen me?!"

"Calm down, calm down, it'll only be for a few days." I said hurriedly.

CheeChee giggled.

"Yous think this is funny?" Butch looked at CheeChee, the look of horror still on his face. CheeChee immediately shut up and shook her head.

"No Butchy." She said, which caused everyone else to laugh.

"Okay... moving on, Struts will be an absolute hottie." Sonic whistled low and stood up, walking over to Struts.

Lugnut narrowed his eyes and stepped in front of the girl, he glared at Sonic. This caused Sonic to immediately turned the other way and walk back to his desk.

Struts gave Lugnut a pointed look and shook her head, I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Struts and Giggles can be drama girls." Brady said and Sonic continued to type with a nod.

We went through the group once more until we had all their social statuses.

"Okay... off to the mall we go." I said and stood up, tugging Brady up with me.

Sonic stood up as well, "I'll go with you guys to help." He said and took his glasses off. "Annmarie might be there and I have to give her this song she asked me to print out." He said and we all headed out of the house.

* * *

**Okay! Next chapter up!**

**The next chapter will be the gangs trip to the mall ad you'll meet another character!**

**I personally didn't think this chapter was very good, maybe I'm being too hard on myself, but I don't know, let me know what you guys think in a review! **

**Here's my question for you!- Are you a surfer, or a biker?! **

**The first three people (With accounts) that review will get a sneak peak of the next chapter! **

**You can look for another chapter sometime next week :D **


End file.
